


Not Yes, Not No, But Maybe

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honestly?, Marraige Proposal, She says No, but how long can she really resist that face?, cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This is a wedding gift for @amarabliss Congratulations, and I hope your wedding tomorrow is beautiful and lasts forever!





	Not Yes, Not No, But Maybe

“Cisco, no,” Cynthia sighed, for probably the millionth time since moving to earth 1.

  


Cisco pouted like a wounded puppy. “But I love you,” he argued adorably, “and we're connected, you said so yourself, we'd make an incredible power couple,” he grinned then, a mischievous spark in his eye, “and you know we would make gorgeous babies, cuz I mean,” he gestured between them with a smile.

  


Cynthia shook her head and laughed at him. “Cisco, for the millionth time, I'm not the marrying type,” she took his face in her hands gently, “besides, we love each other, isn’t that enough?”

  


Cisco placed his hands over hers, smiling softly in defeat. “Yes,” he agreed, removing her hands from his cheeks, only to kiss her knuckles lightly, “honestly, its more than enough, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that this is real, you really like me, like what?” he giggled, and Cyndi giggled too, shaking her head once more. Then Cisco's face went serious, and he gave her hands a squeeze. “But Cyndi, baby...I promised myself I would marry you, and I know, right now, you're not feelin' it, cuz we're still kind of new, we're still at the beginning of this romantic road trip ok, but I'm not gonna stop asking.” He looked her dead in the eye then, his brown irises full of so much sincerity, it took Cynthia's breath away.

  


“You're gonna keep asking, even if I say no every time?” she asked in a whisper. He was right, they were still new at this, especially her. She was still trying to remember what it was like, to let her emotions out, to go against all of her training as a collector, a job which required a level of professional separation. The last time she'd let her emotions run the show, she'd nearly lost Cisco in her quest to bring Kadabra to justice, so she was still apprehensive about being so open whenever her emotions were concerned. Cisco was absurdly understanding though, and soothed her apprehensions with sweet words, and a kind smile.

  


That kind smile was on his lips now, as he nodded in affirmation. “Even if you say yes every time, I'm still gonna ask again,” he confirmed quietly.

  


Cynthia gave him her shy little sideways smile, feeling her face flush warm, and her heart fluttering in her chest. She leaned in, kissing him on the cheek before whispering in his ear, “I'll think about it,” the smile she got from him when she pulled back, brighter than the sun.

  


“Forreal?” Cisco asked in quiet ecstatic disbelief. Cyndi nodded, giggling at him, as his cheeks went pink, and his eyes went round. Cisco tugged her into his arms, and kissed her, his heart so happy he felt like it might burst. When he pulled back to look at her he grinned again. “That's almost a yes!” he squealed quietly.

  


Cyndi rolled her eyes. “No, it’s an ‘I'll think about it',” she corrected him swiftly, “now can we go get some coffee already?”

  


Cisco nodded. “Oh we can definitely go get coffee now,” he replied, “anything for my maybe wife.”

  


Cynthia shook her head at him again, and laughed. “You're such a dork” she teased, but inside she was almost as excited as he was, the feeling strange to her, but certainly not unpleasant. Maybe she would say yes one day, maybe she wouldn't, all she knew was that somehow she'd found Cisco, and he loved her just as much as she loved him, and if they were together forever she would be happy, ring or no.


End file.
